


We'll Take It From Here, Coach.

by jjeoncenaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Highschool AU, M/M, PWP, Swearing, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Yaoi, krisbaekyeol, teacherxstudent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeoncenaa/pseuds/jjeoncenaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol and Baekhyun knew that if they want to keep being in the first string, they needed to take care of Coach Wu's needs first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Take It From Here, Coach.

**Author's Note:**

> Because what other better ways should I celebrate my grand entrance to ao3 than to post my pathetic attempt at fanfiction lol.
> 
> Everything is purely fictional and I don't own any of the characters.

"Darn, that Luhan kid!" Baekhyun cursed, slumping himself onto the bench. Chanyeol heard his boyfriend huffed for the sixteenth time today and sighed. There sure are a lot of things that could make Byun Baekhyun unhappy, and this time it involved a certain pink haired Chinese transfer student who happened to excel his tryout at soccer practice that evening.

They were in the locker room, specially made for the school's soccer team. Chanyeol didn't like to brag but he and Baekhyun had been in the school's team for two years now. It's one of the things people were jealous of the couple, aside from their ridiculously good looks and above-average grades.

"He's too damn good! It's like he's got David Beckham's blood running in him or something. I swear, Yeol. If we don't do something, I doubt that we'll make it this year." Baekhyun sighed as he grabbed his water bottle, splashing the cold water on his face due to the heat. Chanyeol frowned while wiping his forehead with a dry towel by his locker. That can't be good, he thought. Sure they're handsome and all but the status of being one of the kids from the soccer team made them popular enough to go to the hottest parties. 

"You know it's not that easy to change Coach Wu's mind," Chanyeol said, closing his locker and walk towards the small brunette.

Chanyeol sat down next to his boyfriend, chuckling a little at his boyfriend's cute solemn expression. "Remember that time when he insisted on doing practice during summer break? Everyone wanted to ditch it, hoping he'll change his mind. But it turned out that he really did show up, and punished those who skipped with twenty rounds across the field."

Baekhyun pulled a face while reminiscing the memory of having to run like a maniac that time. He remembered how sore his legs were afterwards.

"But I can't stand not being in the first string. Something needs to be done." the small boy pouted, eyebrows hunched together in a line. Letting out a small laugh, the taller ruffled the other's hair. "Well, it's not like we can  _please_ Coach Wu into accepting us or anything". Chanyeol only said that as a nonchalant remark but apparently, Baekhyun had other ideas judging by the way his eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Yeol, I think I have an idea."

 

* * *

 

As soon as his last class dismissed, Yifan was sure he was completely worn out. It's a wonder why  _his_ body was hurting though, since he was the one ordering the kids around with  _run faster, Oh Sehun!_ and _Come on, Lee Jinki stop thinking about chicken wings and move your feet_. He figured that it had something to do with taking care of high school kids, known to be reckless and all due to raging pubescent hormones.

Sighing deeply while carrying his navy gym bag over his shoulders, he pushed the door to the locker room. His hands rummaged to flick on the lights but only then he noticed that they were already on.

"Heyya there coach."

Yifan turned around to see two of his soccer team boys by the lockers, a faint smirk showing on their faces. He recognized them as the school's nummber one couple or something. Somehow, Yifan felt like he was being cornered so he nervously nodded at the two.

"Rough day, boys? I thought you've finished your classes earlier after the tryouts. Things aren't looking good with this year's line-ups. I can't say that I'm completely impressed by your performance but it was good." Yifan babbled as he unlocked his locker to reach for his spare of clothes but his actions were stopped on track when he felt a solid chest behind him.

"Actually, coach. We waited here to see you." The tall boy hotly whispered closely and Yifan heard the smaller approaching them from behind. "Park, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Yifan sternly asked but if he's being true to himself, he was genuinely turned on. He knew too well that he's not supposed to be doing inappropriate things to his students but when not only one of them but two hot young lads approached him like this, Yifan inwardly cursed himself for being a bad teacher. And as a single man being sexually inactive for months now, he was really _really_ frustrated.

"Don't worry, coach. We'll take care of you." The handsome dark haired boy smirked at the blonde elder before Baekhyun pushed him to the wall. Before he could even register, Yifan felt the smaller brunette's soft lips moving roughly against his own, hands busy running up and down his broad chest. Yifan let out a small moan before he bit the younger's bottom lip, reciprocating Baekhyun's advance on him. He started to feel his breath grow erratic as Baekhyun ran his sinfully beautiful fingers over the hem of Yifan's tracksuit. The fingers traced the hardening bulge over the black clothing, emitting a simultaneous groan from the two tall men.

"Fuck, that's hot", Yifan heard Chanyeol muttered at his side. He was too dazed with pleasure that he almost forgot the presence of the tall student. His eyes darted to the said boy, immediately regretting looking over when he saw Chanyeol with his hands inside his pants, pumping his half-hard member to the scene in front of him.

"Well what do we have here, coach?" Baekhyun said, now kneeling in front of the elder facing his crotch. His skillful hands tugged the tracksuit in swift motion, revealing a massive hard on that can be seen from Yifan's plain boxers. Baekhyun teased the cock out of the clothing with his hands, mouthing the head all the while. As soon as he saw the head, Baekhyun absentmindedly licked his lips in hunger. He thought he could salivate just from the thought of his coach's big cock.

"Coach Wu, how can you be so fucking big?" Baekhyun moaned out as he looked up to Yifan. Despite his innocent expression, there is absolutely nothing innocent about the way his cheeks were rubbing against the hard length. Chanyel decided that he had enough of being just a stand-by so he jerked Yifan's head to the side to envelop him in a passionate kiss. Yifan found the tall athlete to be a good kisser, rough but very smooth. No wonder the two lovebirds were always caught making out in the school grounds. 

While Yifan and Chanyeol were having a war with their tongues, Baekhyun was having the time of his life worshipping Yifan's cock. He ran his lips over the side of the throbbing member and peppered it with kittenish licks. Tonguing the slit, he moaned at the taste of Yifan. Damn, his coach tastes so good, Baekhyun thought. After sucking and releasing the flushed head, Baekhyun let the whole length into his mouth and bobbed his head, softly humming to the heavy feeling of the member on his tongue.

The sensation was too much for Yifan. He panted now and then, especially when Chanyeol began to nibble at his earlobes and whispered "Gonna make you feel so good, coach". It's not long before Chanyeol dropped south to where Baekhyun was busy deep throating the eldest. Baekhyun released the cock from his mouth in a wet pop, smirking at Chanyeol when both of them kneeled in front of their hot teacher's groin.

"Hey, no fair. I want a share of Coach Wu's cock too" Chanyeol said before he grabbed Baekhyun by the hair and pulled him in to lustfully lick each other's tongues.

Yifan had a problem. He seriously thought he's going to lose it when two of his students were hotly making out in front of his exposed dick. But he certainly can't keep straight when the said lads broke away from their kiss and started to shower attention to his abandoned cock.

The sight of Chanyeol sucking hard at the dripping wet head, eyes half lidded with lust while Baekhyun licks Yifan's balls, hands busy pumping the base made Yifan's head go cloudy. Because really, how can one maintain his sanity when he has two hot jocks on their knees, licking and sucking his dick at the same time?

Wet slurps and occasional moans of _so hot, coach_ and  _mmm, so good_ filled the room.

Yifan couldn't hold it in too much longer. He could feel his climax coming as both youngsters ran their tongues frantically all over his member, face dirty with his milky pre-cum. Baekhyun's hands never stopped to pump Yifan's hardened cock to ecstacy. After a few more pumps, Yifan came in a loud  _fuck_ and shot his cum to the eager mouths of his students below. The two jocks swallowed every single drop of their coach's cum and licked his cock clean, riding Yifan out of his orgasm. After wards, both youngters kissed the cock, grinned and mutterred _thanks for the meal_ and tucked the limp member back into Yifan's boxers.

"Now, coach. About that tryout..."

 

* * *

 

 

_A week later_

 

The hustle bustle in the hallway was expectedly louder since the names of the soccer players were posted on the main board that day. Everyone gathered around the big board to take a glimpse of the names. Most of them weren't even trying out for the team but to know who the cool kids from the soccer team are scores major gossip points among the student body.

 

"Hey, did you hear? Kim Jongin got in!"

"Ohmygod! I knew it! Luhan made it into the team"

"Hmmph, Jaebum didn't make it again. I guess I'm stuck with him in drama club"

"Move it, bitches. I'm trying to see the board!"

 

After succesfully pushing himself through the crowd, Baekhyun finally found himself in front of the board. Scanning the list, he jumped in joy when he saw his and Chanyeol's name in the list."YEOL, WE MADE IT!" Baekhyun jumped in glee and skipped happily towards his giant, embracing him in a warm hug.

As if on cue, a tall blonde gym teacher walks into the hall and froze when he saw the two boys. Smiling sheepishly, Baekhyun winked at Yifan, earning a deep blush from the handsome elder. Yifan cleared his throat and proceeded to walk pass the grinning teenagers.

"Aren't we glad we took care of that, Yeol?"

**fin**

* * *

 

Author's note: omg i wrote 1700+ words of trash im trash no don't talk to me

 

thank you for wasting your time

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on aff.
> 
> This is my very first completed one-shot and English is not my first language. If you notice any grammar mistakes, feel free to point it out :)


End file.
